Pieced Together
by Dante Morose
Summary: Training under Izumi Curtis was no easy matter, but Ed and Al somehow managed it. It wasn't all bad, though. There were times when one or both of them cracked the hard exterior she had and exposed the soft, motherly heart she hid inside. Parental!Izumi and lots of brotherly love.
1. Riddle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I would love to though.

Quick A/N: This is the intro chapter. There will be five chapters, and although I have them all written up, I will post them at intervals. Also, this multi-chapter fanfiction was inspired by a few headcanons which I will post at the end of their respectively inspired chapters.

* * *

When Edward and Alphonse met Izumi Curtis, they knew they had found their salvation – at least temporarily. Of course it took everything to convince _her _of that. The Elrics had been living on the island for nearly a month now; had sacrificed home, comfort, and almost their lives to earn this strange woman's approval.

It was the night before the final morning – the morning they would learn their fate: return to Resembool or move to Dublith. Neither Elric slept. It was as though they both feared they would sleep through the morning and miss their chance. Thus Edward was awake when Alphonse quietly pondered,

"Brother? Do you think she'll take us on?"

Edward rolled over to face his little brother in the blanketing moonlight. "Of course she will. She has to. There's no way we can afford to lose this chance."

Alphonse blinked, his eyes downcast now as he agreed with a small noise.

Pouring a little Big Brother authority into his voice, Ed mumbled, "Now stop worrying and get some sleep."

"You're not sleeping," Alphonse pointed out.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and curled up on his side. "That's not the point," he argued weakly.

Knowing he shouldn't, Al challenged Ed in a way that made it sound more like an inquiry to anyone who didn't know him, "What is then?"

Grumbling, Edward spat out the weak excuse that a monster might come up on them in the night and at least one of them needed to be alert. Al's look said he wasn't convinced, but he didn't press further.

Silence settled between them. The night was as beautiful and calm as any other, but this time the quiet held a mocking reverence. Both boys were worried, but neither cared to admit it.

"…Brother," Alphonse finally found courage to speak his thoughts. He never had difficulty talking to Edward unless Ed was in a worried or contemplative mood, like now. "What do you think it will be like?"

Edward flopped onto his back and stared at the empty sky. "Living with Mrs. Curtis?"

"Yeah," Al wriggled closer, feeling wholly insecure for the first time since they had been stranded together on the island.

Puffing his cheeks and releasing a prolonged sigh, Edward contemplated gruffly, "I s'pose it will be nicer than here, but with that crazy lady, I'm not sure what to expect."

The negative response didn't dampen Alphonse as he fanaticized, "Maybe she has a nice house, and a garden," he paused, "a flower garden like Mom had."

Edward closed his eyes as Alphonse continued half dazedly, as though he had been sculpting their future with Izmui in his mind all month. "And maybe she'll let us go to the market with her sometimes; we won't be training _all _the time, right? ... Does Dublith even _have _a market? Do you think it will be anything like Resembool? Or do you think there will be cars like in the bigger towns? I don't know if I'd like that. I like Resembool best, but no matter what Dublith is like, it can't be _that _bad, can it, Brother?"

"How would I know, Al?" Edward groused.

Alphonse stopped. Ed immediately sagged with guilt, knowing he had spoken too harshly. His baby brother had been groping in the darkness for some stability, and Edward had torn away his dreams and hopes with just a few words. Alphonse would forgive him because Al was just that way, but it didn't excuse Edward from apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Al," he said slowly, dragging out another sigh. "I guess I'm just a little worried about tomorrow morning."

It took a moment, but Al accepted the half-apology. "It's okay. I'm worried too."

There. They had both said it, and now the emotion that had flitted tacitly in the air between them solidified heavily on their shoulders. It drenched them with its encompassing effects, and within a few minutes, Edward found himself suffocating in the anxiety.

If they had the wrong answer to her riddle, they would lose their chance. If they didn't get Izumi's help now, Edward and Alphonse might be stuck helpless forever in Resembool. How could they bring their mother to life if they didn't know how? Never had so much counted on so little. Edward repeated the words over and over in his mind, making sure his answer was undoubtedly correct. He had been so sure before, but under the pressure of doubt, he felt himself caving.

Al's voice pulled him back to the surface of his frantic musings. "Brother?" he asked for the third time that night.

Edward rolled his head to the side and saw Alphonse squirm uncomfortably, a light blush springing to his cheeks suddenly. Ed frowned. "What's wrong?"

Alphonse inhaled deeply before bringing his eyes to meet Edward's. The younger boy's gaze was filled with such longing and need as he softly asked, "Can I sleep by you? Just for tonight?"

Ed's mouth opened for some reply, but nothing came out. He was only ten, and yet he felt so much older. Sometimes he forgot he and Alphonse were just kids weathering it out alone on a wild island who knew how many miles from home. Closing his mouth again, he wordlessly nodded his consent. Despite his slightly bigger build, Alphonse crawled over to Edward and curled up against his side. Edward extended his right arm to pillow his brother's head.

Having Alphonse's calming presence close helped the anxiety slip away. Edward just had to have confidence in what he knew to be right: that he had discovered his own meaning in Izumi's mystic words, and whether or not it was the lesson she wanted them to understand, it was the one he had learned. Slowly, Edward began to relax.

Within ten minutes, Al's breathing had slowed and his eyes were half lidded with sleep. Edward let his eyes close to shut out the flooding white moonlight. As he began to fall into a light half-sleep, Alphonse mumbled, his mouth half buried in Ed's shoulder, "I miss Mom…"

Edward's eyes snapped open as Al's fully closed. Ed was wrong. His answer was wrong. No, Edward knew it was right, but hearing Alphonse's words, Edward didn't want to believe it to be true anymore. If their answer was right, then all life flowed in one direction, never the other. That meant it would be impossible for their mother to come back to life.

But he wasn't just any alchemist. He was Edward Elric, and he was desperate; and desperate people do impossible things for those they love.

* * *

-Dante


	2. Frivolities

One thing was sure: Alphonse's vision of Izumi's house and town were nothing but fickle dreams. Living with her was pure _hell._

First there were the early morning physical workouts, and then there were the sporadic midnight runs which sometimes included field trips to nearby natural wildernesses where the boys had to last the night and the next day on their own (just like the island). That was taxing on their bodies. The pain inflicted on their minds was just as strenuous: alchemy lessons _during _martial arts training, standardized schooling in the evening to keep them on the same general educational level as their peers, and the yelling. Oh! the discipline enforced on the two boys was enough to make them cringe at the thought of stepping out of line, but both Ed and Al knew they needed Teacher too much to quit, even if their ears bled a little after a powerful lecture.

And despite it all, they knew she actually cared about them.

It took a while before either of them realized it though. Izumi was not one to show her soft side, but predictably it was Alphonse who broke through her smooth, hard surface first.

It happened when they were out shopping. Izumi haggled with the grocer for the best prices in exchange for a discount next time he restocked from her meat shop. Both boys wandered outside with bags and packages from other stores. Despite the warning not to stray too far, the allure of the toy store was too much for Al. He wandered up the street when Edward's back was turned and pressed his free hand against the window.

Unfortunately, Izumi emerged from the grocery store moments later and called boys to follow her…in the opposite direction.

Edward glanced back at Alphonse and echoed the command. "C'mon, Al, let's go!" He started forward, but several yards later he turned back. Alphonse's familiar footsteps were not scampering behind him to catch up. He watched Al stand enraptured, pressed against the window. "What's the hold up?" Edward glanced at Izumi's retreating back. Oh, boy were they going to catch it if they didn't hurry up.

Al didn't answer save to beckon Edward over. "Come see what I found!" he called excitedly, oblivious to the impending punishment Izumi would surely inflict for their dallying.

With a mournful glance at Izumi, Edward walked back up the street to retrieve his brother. "Al, we need to get going. Teacher's going to _kill _us if we don't–"

"Look, Brother! _Look_!" Alphonse ignored the warning entirely and grabbed Edward's sleeve, dragging him closer. "Isn't it cool?"

"We're going to get in trouble…" Edward protested.

Alphonse spared him no pity, "Just _look_," he insisted.

With a defeated sigh, Ed pressed his nose to the glass of the storefront window. Inside on a square of red velvet lay an intricate wooden horror. Corners and curves stuck out from every angle in a patternless array. The toy roughly resembled a ball, and if Edward were to hold it, he would barely be able to stretch his hand around half of it. Not because he had small hands, of course. Obviously not.

Ed stood stunned and confused, his mind doing cartwheels trying to figure it out. "What _is _that?"

Al's eyes gleamed. "It's a–"

"–Xingese puzzle ball," Izumi's voice boomed over the blond heads. Both boys turned nervously toward her as she continued to read the description resting beside the little toy. "'Transforms into a car, a boat, or a train' depending on which way you arrange the pieces."

"Teacher…" Edward whispered, bowing his head submissively. Alphonse mimicked his older brother. They were anxious to get the lecture over with. They _had, _after all, directly disobeyed her by staying behind when she said to come.

Inwardly, Edward cursed. There was no way to wriggle out of this situation without a bruise or sore arms (Izumi put military drill sergeants to shame when it came to dishing out punishment push-ups). He and Alphonse had disobeyed her because of a _toy_. A child's plaything. Edward darted a quick glance at the innocent wooden abomination. This was something Winry would love, but for him and Al…

What was he saying? Winry wasn't the only kid. He and Alphonse were still just children struggling to cope in an adults' world. Alphonse yearned to live as a child. That much was evident in his tender, honey brown gaze; but grief and consuming perseverance had already torn Edward away from children's playthings.

Izumi looked over them critically. "Alchemy shouldn't be used for everything," she stated at last. "If you can do something or get something another way, you should." Turning her eyes on Alphonse, she smirked slightly, a flicker of warmth burning beneath her dark eyes. "Alphonse."

"Yes, ma'am!" He stood a little straighter, resisting the overwhelming urge to duck.

"Do you want this?" She pointed to the toy inside the window.

Timidly, Alphonse lowered his eyes and muttered a hesitant, "Yes."

"Speak up, Al!" Izumi commanded. "Talk with assurance and confidence otherwise no one will take you seriously."

Al forced boldness into his gentle, lilting voice. "Yes," he repeated.

"Alright," she said. Her voice dipped subtly softer as she compromised, "If you help Sig clean up in the meat shop every night this week you can have the toy. Deal?"

The emotions sparked across Alphonse's face like a splay of fireworks. He gave a little gasp of delight before squealing, "Yes, ma'am. I will! Thank you, thank you!"

A soft smirk filled with fondness graced Izumi's lips.

"Teacher…why?" Edward dared ask.

The smirk hardened suddenly as though she had been caught cheating. "Wholesome recreation is part of a healthy lifestyle," she snapped the line authoritatively. "Now, no more questions." She turned briskly, the cans towering over the edge of her grocery bag threatening to fall. "Edward, Alphonse, we're going home. We'll come back at the end of the week.

* * *

(One week later)

"She's evil, Al," Edward declared as nonchalantly as he could in a whisper. He lay in bed, propped up by one elbow as he watched Alphonse run his fingers smoothly over the newly purchased Xingese puzzle ball.

"She's not evil, Brother," Al chided. "You're just jealous." Alphonse poked his tongue out at him before focusing on forcing the pieces apart.

Edward watched him, not confirming or disconfirming the accusation. "Al, careful–!" He started to warn, but the pieces broke apart under the forceful pulling of his brother's grip anyway. A few landed on the floor with a loud _CLANK_, and two pairs of golden eyes widened. They waited, posture stiff and breath held, to see if either Curtis was coming into their bedroom to remind them that nighttime was for sleeping. After a few seconds, nothing happened. Still, both boys remained tense. It would not be unlike Izumi to burst in after they let their guard down if only so she could lecture them about always staying alert.

The house stayed quiet and undisturbed so Al slipped out of bed to collect the fallen pieces. Edward got on the floor to help him. "You know, we should probably look at this later," he held up a piece in the dim moonlight. He didn't even realize his slip. _We _not _you_. They did so much together that they rarely had to distinguish each other in conversation.

Alphonse emitted a small confirming noise. "I know, but I'm really excited." _I haven't acted my age in years_, went unsaid.

Only semi-reluctant, Ed allowed, "Okay, but only for a few minutes."

"Really?" Al's eyes lit up. He and Ed huddled under the window where the moonlight was brightest. Together they started to fit pieces together at odd angles hoping it would come out as a miniature car like the instructions (crumpled in the waste bin) said.

Izumi Curtis scared them both, and Edward cursed her every time his muscles throbbed, but in the deepest recesses of his heart, he was glad she had enough kindness within her to give them so much hope and happiness in between all the punches.


	3. Future

"Ed, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Edward halted on the street as Izumi stopped just ahead of him.

Izumi frowned judiciously and Edward slinked down in the collar of his patched up coat. "I was listening to you," he replied honestly, but with a little cheekiness he added, "But I wasn't really paying attention."

Her frown lightened, the corners of her mouth rising in faintest approval of his honesty. "Worried about Al?" She guessed instantly.

Edward half-nodded.

Turning to face front, Izumi continued down the street. "Sig will take care of him while we're gone."

Edward followed. "I know. It's just…we don't really spent that much time apart." He paused. "It's just kind of weird. Normally _I'm _the clumsy one."

Izumi didn't comment, but he knew she thought so too. The Elric brothers had only lived with the Curtises for three months, but in that time Edward had managed to break half the windows in the house, two full sets of glass dishes (they switched to wood after that), a chair, and the floor (at least he now knew why alchemy and ammonia didn't mix).

"Well, I'm sure that after this Al won't try alchemy inside the shop anymore. Honestly," she shook her head, speaking to herself more than Edward, "attempting to transmute a cup and exploding the new shipment of pigs instead?" She sighed and the sound released the remaining exasperation she felt about the pig guts mess in the meat shop. Back to business, Izumi ordered, "Edward, repeat the transition metals in the Periodic Table."

Frowning in focused concentration, Edward obediently began, "Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium, Chromium, Iron–"

"You skipped one."

Edward grunted in annoyance both at himself and at Izumi for interrupting him, even if he _did _forget one. "_Manganese_, Iron," he corrected. "Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, Zinc …uh…Yittrium…um…" Edward's mind was wandering far too much to focus on Izumi's on-the-go lesson. They were on their way to the only children's clothes store in Dublith. For the first time since before Trisha died, Edward was going to have new store bought clothes. He couldn't help the flutter of excitement in his chest. Perhaps he would finally get a new coat, a pair of shoes, and, if he was lucky, some longer pants. He _had _grown, after all.

Izumi sighed as Edward completely stopped reciting. "We'll start over after we're done shopping."

"Huh? Oh…okay." Izumi was certainly friendly this morning. Maybe it was because she subconsciously felt bad for making Al stay behind to clean up his mess; he had to wait a week before he too could get new clothes.

"How long has it been since you've worn anything other than those rags you've got on?" she asked bluntly.

Edward, age ten, poked his lower lip out like a toddler and pouted. "They're not rags," he said defensively. Although he wanted, _needed_, something new to wear, this outfit had a bit of sentimental value. It was one of the few things he had brought with him from Resembool. "Granny Pinako made these _rags_ for me two years ago."

"Hmm," Izumi acknowledged. "And Alphonse?"

"At home, Mom always just gave my old clothes to him. It saved money that way."

"I'd certainly like to do things the way your mother did, but unfortunately your clothes are too worn to be of much use to Al." Smirking slightly, Izumi continued, "Besides, Al's getting bigger than you. He'll need his own new clothes."

Edward bristled indigently. "Hey, who're you calling short?!" He snapped, wildly waving his arms above his head, forgetting who he was screeching at.

Calmly, Teacher stopped one of his flailing limbs and slowly lifted him off the ground by his forearm. Edward stopped moving after he realized his feet were inches off the road and swinging freely. "If you ignore your weaknesses, they will become your opponent's strength," she commented sagely.

"Whoever said being short was a weakness?!" Edward hollered, stopped, paled. "Did I just admit to being short?"

Izumi laughed and put the bewildered child down. In his outburst, Edward had missed her inquiries about his and Alphonse's clothes for what they were: _Since your mother died, have others been taking care of you or have _you_ been taking care of yourselves?_

… … … …

"No, those are too big for you!" The store attendant rushed after Edward as he ran to the dressing rooms with a pair of jeans as long as his entire body. He disappeared into the stall and the attendant knocked on the door, holding a pair of jeans that might actually fit the little alchemist.

Izumi Curtis, teacher and surrogate mother, stood to the side with her arms crossed and an amused smirk on her lips. "Let him try them on," she waved the helper off. "He'll find out soon enough that he's never going to fit in those."

The attendant agreed, "He _is_ rather short for his age."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD RIDE A MILLIPEDE LIKE A TRAIN!"

"Manners, Ed, Izumi warned.

An apologetic grumble emanated from the room.

With two new outfits in hand and a pair of hiking boots (Edward dreaded to think what Izumi had in mind when she picked them out for him), Ed was allowed the liberty of choosing a coat from the clearance rack. He openly drooled over the colors and styles, relishing the chance to add something unique to his wardrobe. He didn't want to sound girly, but he did think personal flair and fashion was important.

As he circled the rack predatorily, a garishly bright color caught his attention. The coat was far too long and other than the pockets deep within the inner folds, utterly plain. Worse still, the solid color was so flashy that anywhere Edward went, no one would miss seeing him. It was perfect.

Snatching the red coat from the hanger, Edward ran to the mirror to see how it looked when he put it on. Izumi came up behind him as he wrenched his arms through the sleeves. A wicked grin spread across his face as he looked himself over. His body was nearly hidden in the folds of cloth, but that didn't deter his enthusiasm. Through the mirror, Ed met Izumi's eyes. She smiled, but suddenly her expression changed.

Frightened by the abrupt tightening of her features, Edward spun around. "Teacher, are you okay?"

Her expression didn't change; she just stood there looking at him. This only heightened his rush of anxiety. "Teacher?" He moved closer to her, worried she was about to collapse and start spitting up blood. "Are you okay? Do we need to go home?"

After a moment, she shook her head, denying his concerns. Slowly, Izumi crouched to his level. Maybe it was the weather, or perhaps it was the suffocating warmth in the building. It might have been the stress of having two children under her care, or maybe it was the way Ed looked so _young_ in that oversized red coat. But something made her kneel in front of Edward and place her hands on his slender shoulders and ask in a soft, concernedly curious voice, "What are you going to do after you and Al are done training with me?"

The question froze Edward through. He stopped still, the familiar fire in his eyes dimming as he lowered his gaze to the floor. He was going to bring his mother back to life. It was his one and only goal. Nothing past that was important. Dreams of the future were as intangible as the imaginary roles he used to take up when playing make-believe games with Alphonse and Winry. He didn't have any idea what he would do after getting his mother back. He was so _consumed _by his drive that he hadn't even thought about his own future. But he couldn't say that to Izumi. "I…I don't know," he said instead.

Izumi didn't let him off that easily. She changed her question, "Why is it so important that you learn how to do alchemy and how to fight?" _Why can't you enjoy your childhood like a child should? _She added in a fond voice overruled by her direct sternness, "You're still a child. It's okay to have dreams."

Biting his lip, Edward tried to usher the conversation away from his future by raising a red sleeve with his arm lost somewhere inside. "Can I have this?"

Izumi eyed him carefully and nodded, smiling. "If you promise to grow big enough to fit in it properly, then you can keep it."

Edward scowled slightly, but the grimace was lost under his gratitude for the coat.

Izumi's smile dimmed, "Why are you so sensitive about your height?"

All gratitude was lost as Edward gritted his teeth. What had gotten into Izumi? It wasn't like her to be so _kind _when being direct, but then he looked into her eyes and noticed that the demanding gleam was still there. Through clenched teeth, Edward admitted, "Because it's my job to protect him."

"Him?" One hand slipped from his shoulders in muted surprise.

"It's my job to protect Al," Ed reiterated. "I'm the older brother, so I'm supposed to protect him. But how can I do that if people are always treating _me _like the younger brother just because I look smaller? And…" Inside the sleeves, his fist clenched, "if I _am _smaller, how am I supposed to protect him?"

It was quiet for a minute, and Edward stood in tense silence, his body taut as he cursed himself for talking about something so close to his heart. Izumi took his chin in her hand and firmly raised his head so their eyes could meet. In a quiet voice, she pressed him to listen, "Edward, it's the strength and size of your heart that is important, not how tall you are on the outside."

He stared at her and let the words sink into his memory. Those words were the most important lesson Izumi Curtis ever gave him, and this time, the lesson didn't come with a powerful tone. It was given in a gentle, stern voice like a mother fearing for the safety of her child.


	4. Dying

Coats and words filled with underlying love helped keep Edward warm for a while, but they did not stop something as petty as the common cold from visiting.

Ed's hacking coughs ripped through the air uncomfortably. His upper body was soaked from sweat, and his cheeks were a sickly pink as though he had been sunburned.

"Brother," Alphonse watched Edward search for his boots under the bed. "Maybe you should stay in bed. I can tell Teacher you aren't feeling well, and then you can get better faster."

"I'm fine, Al," Ed pulled out the missing footwear triumphantly. The victory was punctuated by another deafening cough.

Alphonse cringed. "This isn't a good idea."

"I told you, Al, I'm fine," Edward slowly pulled the boots on over his socks.

"But you're _not_," Al insisted.

Edward started on the laces. "Alright, I'm not, but I will be. Just let it go. We'll train with Teacher, and I'll be fine."

Stubbornly, Alphonse started toward the door. His brother's worsening condition was beginning to scare him. Edward was always most unreasonable when at his most vulnerable point. "I'm telling Teacher you're sick."

"NO!" Edward was up off the bed and barricading the door within seconds. "Al, I told you: I need the training. I'll be okay." He was panting from the quick movement, a testament to his true condition.

"But what if you get worse," Alphonse stated unyieldingly. "You might get so sick that you'll die, and you'll leave me alone like Mom left us. I won't let that happen!" His voice broke at the end and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Alphonse was genuinely scared, and it showed in the way his body trembled and his fists unconsciously clenched.

Edward's muscles tensed at the idea, but his body relaxed quickly as he enveloped his baby brother in a hug. Al could feel the sweat from his brother's body wetting his shirt, and the heat radiated from Edward's skin, making the embrace hot and uncomfortable but still just as reassuring. "I'm not gonna die, Alphonse," Edward promised. "I won't leave you."

Al nodded and blinked away the surfacing tears. Edward pulled back and smiled as confidently as his weary body would let him. "Let's go train, and then I'll get some rest, okay?"

Alphonse returned the smile with less cheer. "At least put on your coat," he reminded, filling in the role of older brother now that Edward was too ill to take care of himself.

Edward deflated. Glancing around the room with a groggy stare, he sheepishly asked, "Uh, do you remember where I put it?"

Alphonse shook his head and sighed.

* * *

An hour into training, it had started to rain. At first, it was a mere annoyance, but the longer the two boys scampered across the front yard in a futile attempt to take down their teacher, the more of a detriment the rain became. Alphonse glanced sideways at his brother. He had been sure that when they exited the house Edward's inhumanly pink skin tone would cause Izumi to send him straight back to bed, but she had hardly glanced their way before training began, and from there it was all a blur.

They fought together using a series of practiced moves since the rain washed away all attempts of a transmutation circle. With ease and grace even in the debilitating weather, Izumi avoided all their moves and knocked them to the edges of the yard over and over and over again.

Until Ed slipped.

The yard was a mess of mud and kicked up grass so the little mistake was bound to happen. Edward's feet simply could not gain traction on the slippery turf, and he crashed to the ground in a panting, coughing heap. With fever touched eyes, Edward dazedly searched the yard for Izumi so he would be ready to defend himself when he stood.

On the other side of the yard, Alphonse dropped his stance and watched numbly as Ed struggled to his feet. This had gone on long enough. There was no reason for his brother to be taking this beating when he was already so miserable.

"Teacher, Brother is sick," Alphonse shouted over the thunder. He noticed Edward flinch at the noise overhead. Edward had always been frightened of thunder. Alphonse spared him some dignity by leaving that part out, but the fact that Edward was still outside and giving it his all when sick and afraid said a lot about his stubbornness. Alphonse pleaded, "Please can't he go inside? He can barely fight; he's not okay."

Ed glared at Alphonse for pointing out his weakness, but the look was dampened by the way he wrapped his arms around his shivering body.

"I know Ed is sick," Izumi revealed without removing her eyes from Edward. "But it was his choice to come out and train even though he is feeling down. Al," she addressed him directly, her eyes still locked on Edward, "your brother needs to learn to choose which battles to fight, and he needs to learn to have some common sense. I know he is sick, but do you remember my rule?"

Edward glowered at their teacher and responded on behalf of Alphonse. "Finish what you start." He gritted his teeth and charged Izumi, predictably missing her.

Alphonse was still worried, but worry never seemed to help when it came to Edward or Izumi, only action. So he forced his aching body forward and reminded himself that his brother was suffering from his stupidity as well as physically pushing his limits, so overall Al was a lot better off. That gave him a little more drive to compensate for his brother's weakness, and together they finished the morning's hellish physical training.

Izumi ordered them both inside after that. With Sig and Mason's help, both boys were cleaned up and dressed in dry clothes before being sent to their bedroom to rest.

Ed fell into a feverish sleep minutes after crawling onto his bed. Ever concerned for his brother, Alphonse climbed onto the end of Edward's bed. Taking a book of blank paper and a pen, he began to draw the day's events. He never shared his journal-type drawings with anyone other than Edward, and, when she was alive, his mom. They both said his sketches were very good, but Alphonse knew that stick figures had nothing on acclaimed artisans who sold their pictures for thousands of cens. Still, drawing passed the time and it helped take his mind off Edward's febrile mumbling.

Alphonse had drawn scenes of everything up to his confrontation with Teacher in the yard when Edward finally snapped. He moaned and twisted the sheet into knots at his feet. Alphonse gripped his pen tighter and tried to ignore Ed, but he jumped when a desperate, raspy voice called out, "Mooom…!"

The pen shook in Al's grip and his fingers turned white. His lips trembled, and for a moment his heart stopped completely, stolen by fear.

Edward groaned and tossed onto his side. Within his chest, he choked on a shallow half-conscious sob. He turned onto his back, his arms limply draped over his chest like he was trying to hug himself to conserve heat.

"Brother?" Alphonse dropped sketchbook, but his fingers clung to the pen desperately as though it could offer him assistance.

Edward gasped, "Al…"

Al's eyes widened and he crawled up the mattress alongside Edward's restless body. Kneeling over Ed's face, Alphonse hesitated, "Brother, can you hear me?"

"…Al…miss her…" Edward murmured unconsciously. "…I…Mom…" He turned over again and coughed violently in his sleep. The sound was so horrible that Alphonse started to cry. He was just a kid; he didn't know what to do. His brother was sick, and in Alphonse's mind _dying. _With all the anguish of a terrified nine year old, Alphonse's heart screamed for someone to help him.

The bedroom door opened.

"Teacher?" Al stared at her when she walked in the doorway, but when he blinked he felt hot tears break free and trail down his cheeks.

Izumi strode swiftly to the bed and set a cloth and bowl of water down on the night stand. She laid her hand on Edward's forehead, the gentleness in her action conflicting with her typically boisterously exercised authority.

"He's gotten worse," she muttered bitterly, although the tone was directed inward and not at the boys. "Why didn't you come get me?" she questioned.

Alphonse folded on himself and curled up next to his brother. "He wasn't this bad before, but then he started talking about Mom and calling for me, and I didn't know what to do. I was scared…" He ended in a sob and buried his face in his hands. Beside him Edward shivered and unconsciously moaned once more.

Izumi ripped the sweat soaked sheet from Ed's body and promptly began to wring out a rag in the bowl of frigid water. "Alphonse, stop crying. It's not going to help your brother. If this continues, you are going to make yourself sick." She tried to keep her voice commanding, but it was hard to do so when her concern for Edward was making her own hands shake a little. No matter how talented they were with alchemy and how fast they picked up fighting techniques, Alphonse and Edward were still just children, and if they weren't looked after properly, an everyday cold could very well claim their lives.

Regardless of Izumi's words, Alphonse stayed curled up, his free hand clutching one of Ed's hands. He used his brother as an anchor so he didn't lose himself in the terrifying thoughts of facing the world alone.

Izumi, meanwhile, worked on calming Edward from his fever induced nightmare. Through his sniffles and tears, Alphonse watched her stroke back the golden bangs stuck to Edward's skin. She placed the wet cloth on his forehead and held it there even as he hissed at the cold and tossed his head away from it. After a minute or so, she removed the cloth and repeated the process of dipping it into the cool water, wringing it out, and pressing it gently to Edward's forehead.

After a few minutes of this, Alphonse's outburst had subsided so that he was no longer sobbing. The tears still leaked out as he watched Izumi repeat the endless process. Edward had calmed down somewhat, that or he was too exhausted now to turn and thrash in his sleep. He still groaned and coughed and muttered, but with less severity.

Izumi glanced at Alphonse when he began to involuntarily hiccup. She leaned down next to Edward's ear, "You have to get better soon so your brother doesn't worry himself sick. Remember what you told me, Ed. You're the older brother. You are a fighter, and your job is to protect."

Edward's body went still like a response to her words, and little by little, the tension left his muscles and he relaxed into the mattress. Izumi smiled a little, fondness seeping into the gesture. The smile faded, though, when Al sniffed loudly to cover up a strangled sob in the back of his throat.

The distress that wracked Alphonse's soul was not the kind that could easily be placated. He needed someone to hold him – if not his mom then his brother, but his mother was dead, and his brother was in need of care himself. Izumi's motherly instinct awakened fully and she sensed his need.

Alphonse tensed when Izumi moved out of his vision and came around behind him. He resisted when he felt her arms wrap around him. This wasn't right. Izumi Curtis wasn't affectionate. She was stern and punishing and loud and…and gathering him in her arms and– and prying his hand away from Ed's!

"No!" Alphonse cried out, and clutched his brother's fingers tightly. He was Edward's lifeline. If Edward knew he was needed, he wouldn't die so easily!

"Let him rest," Izumi successfully pulled their hands apart and cradled Alphonse close. That's when she noticed the pen clutched tightly in his other hand. "What's this?"

Al didn't seem to hear her. He breathed in shallowly, on the verge of sobbing again. "Is Brother going to die?"

"Alphonse," she said firmly, her voice ordering him to meet her gaze. "Do you think so little of your brother? He's a lot stronger than some cold."

Trembling, Alphonse shook his head. "But it's just like when Mom died. She was fine, and then she wasn't, and she kept on saying she was okay, but she died anyway. Brother is going to be like that!" He started sobbing and buried his face in Izumi's shirt. "Mom didn't recognize me for _days _right before she died. Brother's so sick he doesn't know who _anyone _is…"

Izumi's breath caught, and she chose her words carefully. Pulling Alphonse back so he could see her face, she promised, "Al, as long as you and Edward are under my care, I will not let you or him die. _Do you understand?_"

Alphonse panted from crying, but he clung to her words, nodding whether he fully understood what that promise meant or not.

Izumi nodded her approval at his decreasing hysteria. "Now what do you have in your hand?" She queried once more, sliding the pen out of Alphonse's death grip.

With a small trembling voice, he responded, "I draw with it."

Izumi set the pen next to the bowl of now lukewarm water. "What do you draw?" she carefully steered Alphonse's attention away from Edward.

Al pointed at his sketchbook at the end of the bed. "Everything," he answered.

Izumi shifted forward, reaching over Alphonse in her lap so she could grab the book. "Mind if I have a look?"

Al tensed. He had _never _shared his journal-like drawings – depictions of events the way _he_ saw them – to anyone outside of family. Izumi had the book in hand, but so unlike her, she was actually waiting for his consent.

Unsure of what to answer, Alphonse instinctively looked toward his older brother. Edward didn't move or give any indication that he knew he was needed, but it was because he was so _still _and _calm _that Al knew what to answer. "Okay," he nodded.

Not everyone could calm Edward down during a nightmare. Alphonse knew of only two people: himself and their mom. Now he knew three.

* * *

**Headcanon that inspired this fanfiction:**

Ed had a fear of storms as a kid, and even as a teenager he jumped at the sound of thunder.


	5. Mom

It had been a month since Edward's violent cold, and in that time, Izumi had grown fonder more sweet on the Elric boys. When Alphonse asked for ice cream as a vendor passed down their street, Izumi had grudgingly conceded. When Edward had been mocked for his height and his mini inferno rage hadn't been enough to get the bullies to stop, one look from Izumi Curtis sent the harassers scampering to the far side of town as fast as their own little legs could take them.

Sig was openly tender to Alphonse and Edward, but anytime Izumi caught herself displaying affection without her mask of Teacher stamped authority, she quickly put herself to rights and gave anyone watching a threatening not-a-word glare. Ed and Al still caught the warm looks she gave them when she thought they weren't paying attention, but neither of them said a word about it – to her or to each other.

Despite the little moments of "weakness" Izumi showed, Edward and Alphonse rarely reciprocated the affection in such a manner. It wasn't that they didn't return the fond feelings, they just didn't know how to express themselves to her without being sent outside for starting the carpet on fire (who knew vacuums could be so troublesome?) or sent inside for trying to cut the grass using alchemy (Izumi was right: alchemy should not be used for everything).

Eventually, though, their kind feelings toward Izumi showed through in a rather startling way. A way that left Edward close to fuming and Alphonse in tears.

It happened in the evening. Mason had scored a date with the local florist so he had taken her out for a fancy meal. That left Sig, Izumi, Edward, and Alphonse sitting around the table together at dinner. It had been a long day for the two boys, and for once they were arguing with each other like culture dictated was normal for two siblings.

"Stop poking me," while still sitting, Ed tried to move his chair away from Alphonse.

Al gave him a pouting glare. "I will if you stop stealing my food. You have your own."

"You already said you were full," Ed reached over to grab Al's bread roll.

Alphonse snatched it back, "That doesn't mean you can take it."

"Well, if _you _aren't going to finish then who _else _is going to eat the rest of your dinner?" Edward reasoned.

"That doesn't matter, it's still mine!"

"But you don't want it."

"Yes I do, just not right now." Under his breath, he murmured, "Why do you always have to take everything that's mine?" He raised his voice so Ed would hear. "Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we're the same person. You can't expect to eat everything for both of us. _I _need to eat too."

Ignoring the valid complaint, Ed made another swipe at his brother's plate. "Come on, Al, I'm hungry."

"You're _always _hungry," Alphonse scooted his plate out of Ed's reach.

"So?"

"Get seconds."

"I already _had _seconds."

"And thirds," Alphonse grumbled.

Indignantly, Ed crossed his arms. "Are you calling me fat?"

Alphonse drew out a falsely sweet smile and calmly replied, "No, but maybe you should try to be less obvious in your efforts to grow, _Edward_."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?"

"That's not what I said."

"Al, I–"

"That's enough, both of you," Izumi snapped. The bickering stopped immediately.

Edward glowered at the table and grumbled, twirling his fork in one hand. He didn't feel the need to apologize, but ever the sweet hearted child with an oversensitive guilt complex, Alphonse did.

"Sorry, Mom."

Shocked silence absorbed the sound from every corner of the room. After a second, Edward turned to stare at Alphonse who shrank down in his chair at the attention as he realized his mistake.

Simultaneously, Edward and Alphonse turned their attention to Izumi, both of them sure she was going to murder Al for insinuating that she was old enough to be their mother. Even Sig was watching his wife with an expectantly tense and worried expression.

Izumi's expression morphed from stunned to impassive. She didn't say a word.

The silence shifted from deafening to crushing. Scared and apologetic, Al stuttered, "I– I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I'm sorry." His lips moved in an effort to continue, but no sound emerged. Al's gaze dropped to his lap.

Edward gauged Izumi's expression and his own brother's predicament, trying to figure out how to safely dispel the awkwardly unnerving tension that filled the room. He glanced at Sig for help, but he was too focused on deciphering Izumi's expression to notice. Ed took the initiative to get Alphonse out of potential danger, although he was upset with Al himself so he might not be doing his brother a favor at all.

Grabbing Al's shaking hand, Edward tugged him off his chair. "Uh…let's go through our physical workout one more time before bed."

They left the room quietly but not without haste. Edward led Alphonse outside and slammed the front door behind him. He was frustrated with Al and frustrated with Izumi and frustrated with himself. Alphonse sat on the front porch steps and curled into himself as Edward exclaimed, "She's not our mom, Al. _No one _can _ever _replace Mom."

"I know," Alphonse sniffed, trying to sound angry at Edward for yelling at him. "That's not what I meant when I said– I'm sorry, okay? It just slipped out." He attempted to sound tough like someone who wasn't still hurting and traumatized about watching the most important person in his life slowly die in front of him. For all his efforts, all Alphonse could do was try to hide his face in his arms as he started to cry.

Ed froze, all his emotions evaporating and leaving him behind with a heavy, cold ball of guilt in his stomach. Had he done this to his little brother? Had he made Alphonse cry?

Slowly, hesitantly, Edward sat on the step next to Alphonse. Ashamed, he muttered, "I didn't mean to yell. Sorry."

Alphonse cried for a while longer without lifting his head, but at length he rested his head on his arms and observed Ed. His brother's head hung shamefully and one finger traced perfectly round circles in the dust while he waited for Al to calm down. Gradually Edward became aware that Al was watching him.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. Ed had never been very good at verbally comforting people.

Alphonse nodded somberly. "I just forget, sometimes, that she's not here anymore."

Edward gave Al a reassuring smile. "We'll change that soon."

Alphonse paused before nodding emphatically.

Then, with a groan, Edward mimicked Al's posture and mumbled into his arms, "What're we going to do now? Teacher's going to kill us!"

… … … …

(Inside...)

The boys left quickly, anxious to get out before Izumi decided to display some form of emotion. Concerned by his wife's behavior, Sig placed a hand over hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Izumi sat still, but her eyes trailed along the path the two Elric children took to escape her presence. In a soft whisper she reverently repeated Alphonse, "Sorry, _Mom_." Staring at the door they had exited, Izumi bit her lip and smiled.

* * *

Neither family was complete - two boys missing their mother, two parents missing their child. Even living in the same household was not enough for them to create a family, even a haphazard one. What it took was the little moments where affection overruled reason and Izumi showed the young Elric brothers that they could be loved by more sets of parents then one. In this way, Edward and Alphonse pieced together a family with Izumi and Sig Curtis, thereby securing for themselves a home where they would forever be loved.

* * *

**Headcanon that inspired this chapter:**

Al once called Izumi "mom" by accident. Ed stared at him in shock then they both looked at Teacher, wondering if she was going to murder them for implying she was old enough to be their mother, but she didn't respond at all. Until they left the room. Then she bit her lip and smiled.

-Dante


	6. Omake

While I was writing the final chapter, I got a last minute idea, and I couldn't ignore it. So here is a cute little omake for you guys since I really wanted to add this on.

* * *

They were done. It was finished. Days of waking up before the sun and nursing sore and aching muscles as they crawled into bed at night were over. Somehow, Edward and Alphonse knew they would miss it.

For all the pain, they had learned so much. That morning they would go home to Resembool, but neither Elric would return the same. They were stronger both in body and spirit, and, in their minds, untouchable. Izumi had created little heroes of them.

But now it was time to say goodbye and let her go. Edward didn't think it would be so easy. As they stood at the train station, bowing humbly to Izumi, Edward got the nagging sensation that this wasn't truly goodbye. They would see her again. He knew it.

"Thank you for everything, Teacher," Ed repeated once more before straightening. He subconsciously shifted his coat on his shoulders. On the back of the red fabric was an ink black Flamel sign – a symbol that he had been trained under Izumi Curtis. Taking the suitcase full of his and Al's clothes, Edward stepped back next to Alphonse who loosely held their day pack.

Izumi nodded in return, "Don't forget anything I've taught you, you hear me?" She crossed her arms expectantly, leaning slightly into her husband.

"Yes, ma'am!" two young voices chimed together.

Alphonse grabbed Ed's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd, and together they turned away from the Curtises. They had almost reached the train doors when suddenly Al stopped.

"What's wrong, Al?" Ed asked. "Did you forget something?"

Slowly, Alphonse looked back toward Sig and Izumi. He gazed at them for a moment, his expression indiscernible. Then, with a quick glance at Ed, Alphonse broke free and ran back. He dropped the day pack and nearly ran into another boarding passenger, but Al was focused on one thing:

Alphonse attacked Izumi, reaching up and hugging her tightly.

Ed resisted the urge to laugh as Izumi stood baffled, but when his teacher bent down and hugged Alphonse back, Edward smiled. Acting like an older brother for once, he sauntered back to retrieve the fallen bag and his brother.

As abruptly as he had hugged Izumi, Alphonse broke free of her embrace and launched himself at Sig as well. Edward, unfortunately, was close enough to get swept into the big man's hug, and once again Ed was surprised by how gentle Izumi's husband was despite his size.

Izumi was right: strength of heart was more important than physical size. That didn't mean he wouldn't do everything in his power to get taller though.

Sig released them without a word – the tender embrace said it all – and the brothers stepped back once more. Ed gave Al a "ready?" look, and Alphonse nodded, taking his brother's extended hand.

Together they boarded the train and found a seat overlooking the platform. There stood Izumi and Sig Curtis, hand in hand, watching as the train slowly chugged forward.

"She's the scariest lady I've ever met, but I'm going to miss her," Al voiced Ed's sentiment aloud.

Edward hummed in agreement and started to rifle through the day pack. "Let's see what she packed us for the trip."

"If she switched our lunches for rocks again, I think I might eat my socks," Al stated in a chipper tone, his stomach growling.

Ed raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"What? I'm hungry! You're not the only one who's growing!" Alphonse giggled in childish protest.

Puffing out his cheeks in a long sigh of mock annoyance, Ed stuck his nose into the bag. "Hey, look."

"Hm?"

From among the snacks and large lunch sacks in the bag, Edward pulled out a deck of new cards. Both pairs of golden eyes lit up.

Izumi's final unspoken message echoed through their hearts as they set up the first round of cards on the bench space between them._ Have fun. Act your age. Enjoy life, and learn to love it. _

* * *

-Dante


End file.
